A Cold Betrayal
by CharmedFan232
Summary: After the girls graduation, they still stayed together. But things turn for the worst when Melissa takes A's place. Once again the girls are thrown into Chaos by an unkown source, except this time the girls are torn apart by manipulation and lies. R&R
1. Welcome Back

**Fields Residence**

Emily sat in her room staring at the ceiling, so much was on her mind now that she had graduated High School. College was something she had often thought about, then again Emily had also thought about joining the army just like her father. As Emily thought about each option. her cell phone rang, startling her from her deep thoughts.

"Hello?" "_Hey Emily its Hannah, listen I'm having a small party at my house and was wondering if you wanted to come_" Emily looked up at her ceiling letting out a sigh.

"Sounds good, what time is it?" "_Come over around five alright? Oh and wear something hot_" Before Emily could question Hannah, she had hung up. Emily got up from her bed and decided to take a hot shower. Emily closed her eyes as the hot water cascaded over her back, it felt good to relax like this. Better yet her mom wasn't home so the house was pretty quite for a change, but sadly her father was still in Texas.

Emily stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her body and using another one to dry off her hair. She stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, "Hello? Who's there?" Emily tensed up as looked around for a weapon, when her bedroom door opened Emily stared in shock.

"Maya?...When did you get back..." Maya dropped her book bag and smiled "I've been back, but I had to take summer school to finish so I could graduate on time, aren't you happy to see me?"

Emily paused and looked up at Maya with tears in her eyes "You never called me back or anything, that hurt Maya, I really cared about you" Maya stepped forward, surprisingly Emily didn't move away from her. "I wanted to call you, but...I thought that maybe you didn't want me to..." Emily looked at Maya.

"Of course I wanted you too! A lot has happened to me in the past two years, I really needed to talk to you, to hear your voice and..." Maya placed her hands onto Emily's cheeks and kissed her deep with passion. When she pulled back Emily stared at her, Maya turned away "I just wanted you to know that I still care...but I can see you don't want me here"

As Maya started to walk away, Emily reached out and grabbed her arm "Wait, please don't leave me...not again" Maya turned around. "Emily..." Emily looked her right in the eyes with a serious face.

"Promise me Maya, promise me you won't leave again" Maya held onto Emily's hand tightly "I promise...I'm here to stay" Emily smiled as Maya walked into her arms holding her close in a warm embrace.

"Thats all I wanted to hear" Emily whispered into Maya's ear. Maya leaned up to kiss Emily again, Emily returned the kiss. She felt like everything was right, that the past didn't matter anymore. Maya's hands glided against the bare skin of Emily's shoulders gently, Emily shivered lightly as Maya's lips found the side of her neck.

Emily bit her lower lip feeling somewhat breathless as Maya bit along her neck gently yet playfully at the same time. Emily found herself sliding of Maya's jacket, her hands trailing down her back. Maya looked up at Emily "Emily...I love you" Hearing those three words sent Emily's mind into overdrive.

Those three words were what she wanted to hear from the moment she first met Maya, "I love you too" Emily said with a big smile. Maya leaned forward until Emily was laying down on her back on her bed. As Maya slid of Emily's towel she stared in awe, Emily blushed but none the less pulled Maya into another deep and passionate kiss.

**Marin Residence**

Aria sighed as she hung the last of the tiki lights on Hannah's back porch, Hannah smiled as she looked around "Everything looks pretty good" Aria looked at Hannah with curiosity "Are you sure your mom is cool with this?" Hannah started to laugh.

"This party was her idea, ever since graduation shes been like super nice, and generous, its going to be a good party." Aria looked around "Where did Caleb go?" Hannah smiled. "He went to get liquor and some other things"

Aria rose an eyebrow "Are you sure there's going to be enough?" Hannah thought for a moment "Yeah, I'm pretty sure, besides my moms got a secret stash if we run out" Aria looked at her cell phone quietly.

"Aria, its been almost a month since you explained everything to Ezra and he still hasn't called, maybe you just need to let go." Aria let out a sigh. "I know, and I will. Soon" Hannah just gave a faint smile. There really wasn't much that could be said, Aria was still hurting, and all wounds take time to heal.

**Hastings Residence**

Melissa paced back and fourth as she continued the conversation on her cell phone "Look, I've been waiting for almost two and a half years for you to bail my husband out and you still haven't!" "_This isn't easy you know, he was found guilty of murder in the first degree and murder in the third degree_"

"So what? Look either you find some way to get Ian the hell out of there or I will hire somebody else, got it?" "_Melissa that wouldn't be very smart considering I'm the only lawyer that was willing to do this_"

Melissa let out a sigh "I know. I know, just please do what you can" Melissa hung up her phone, when she turned around she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" The man stepped forward with a chuckle "Sorry, I guess I just forgot, where's your mother?" Melissa smiled at him.

"She moved out and let me have this place, she said that I would need it" "Well that was very nice of her, wasn't it?" Melissa just sighed as she approached the man.

"What is it you want Garret?" Garret gave a smirk as he looked at her "Now that I'm finally out of prison, I would like to help you" Melissa walked around him as if she were studying him or something.

"Think you can handle listening to me and doing as I say?" Garret turned around and chuckled "Oh trust me, I think I can"

A/N wooot


	2. So Much For Freedom

**Marin Residence **

Emily walked inside Hannah's house with Maya, Aria and Hannah ran over and smiled "Oh my gosh! Hey Maya! I haven't seen you in forever" Aria said hugging her. Hannah smiled as she too hugged Maya. She smiled at the two of them "It feels good to know I was missed" Emily smiled at her.

"Come on Maya dance with me" Emily pulled Maya into the middle of the living room dancing to the beat of the music. Aria and Hannah watched the two of them "I didn't even know they were back together, I thought Emily dumped her" Aria turned to look at Hannah, "People change Hannah, you and Caleb got back together too remember?" Hannah smiled at her "Yeah that is true"

Caleb wrapped his arms around Hannah from behind, handing her a drink, she took it with a smile on her face. "Thanks" She chugged it down and drug Caleb into the middle of the dance floor with a smile on her face. Aria leaned against the wall quietly, she suddenly felt alone as she watched her friends dancing.

"How about dancing with me?" Aria turned around to see Noel standing beside her she smiled and nodded at him. "Okay" Noel took her hand and followed her into the crowd. The DJ was great and everyone was having a good time.

Hannah drank a few more cups of the mixed punch, Caleb walked over to her chuckling "Somebody is thirsty tonight" Hannah looked at him and threw her arms around his neck "Nothing wrong with that, just having a good time" Caleb kissed her deeply and smiled as he pulled away.

"I love you" Hannah smiled as he said that "I love you too Caleb" Lucas ran through the middle of the crowd with a box on his head "Wooo! Party!" Everyone laughed when he ran into the wall and fell backwards.

Hannah walked over and pulled the box off his head with a laugh "Be careful, your going to get brain damage" As Caleb helped him up he laughed nervously "I think the alcohol is already doing that" As he walked off Hannah just shook her head.

About an hour later the girls stood outside together, taking a break from the party "Man I haven't felt like this in awhile" Aria said as she swayed slightly. Emily and Hannah both busted out laughing at her.

"Me neither, god my mom will kill me if she finds out" Emily said finishing off her drink, Hannah let out a sigh. "Looks like everyone is leaving" The girls just nodded in agreement, "We'll help you clean up" The girls walked inside and began to clean up all the cups, the mixed punch was gone, but Hannah still had a bottle of Whiskey on her.

"Alright, the house looks good now, what do you guys say to helping me drink this Whiskey?" Aria and Emily smiled "Sounds like a plan to me" Aria said taking a swig from the bottle. She passed it to Emily. Emily took a couple gulps and handed it to Hannah, she too took a few gulps with a smile.

**The Next Morning**

Aria sat up rubbing her eyes, she looked around Hannah's room and saw that it was nearly three o clock. "Shit, guys wake up!" Hannah and Emily groaned. "No, I don't feel like it" Hannah mumbled under the pillow. "Its three o clock!" They both suddenly sat up after hearing Aria said that. "Shit! I have to get home!" Aria wasted no time running out of Hannah's house and heading home.

Emily soon followed after, going back to her house as well, Hannah walked downstairs into the kitchen smiling at her mother. "Morning" Ashley looked at her daughter handing her a cup of coffee. "Did you girls have a good time last night?" Hannah took a sip of the coffee and smiled at her. "Yeah, thank you for letting me have the party"

Ashley smiled at her daughter "You deserved it. I'm so proud of you Hannah" Hannah smiled "Thanks, that really means a lot to me" Ashley looked at her watch "I've got to go to a meeting, when I get back how about we go see a movie?"

Hannah thought for a moment "Actually that sounds fun" Ashley patted her daughter on the shoulder then walked out the front door. Hannah decided to go get a shower and try to wake up a bit more.

**Fields Residence **

Emily walked into the kitchen looking at her mother "Mom, I need to talk to you about something, and I don't want you to freak out" Pam looked at her daughter with a sudden concern on her face. "I'm going to join the army" Pam set down her coffee.

"What? Why? I thought you wanted to go to college" Emily looked down for a moment, thinking her mom was disappointed "I know mom. But the whole college thing, well I just don't want to go, at least not yet"

Pam let out a sigh "If thats something you really want, then I will take you to the recruiter so you can talk to him" Emily bit her lip suddenly "I already talked to one, all I have to do is take the ASVAB test" Pam rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? And when were you planning on telling me this?" Emily rubbed her face "I was, I just forgot too, I've been so busy studying for it" Pam crossed her arms. "You think they're going to let you in once they find out your gay?" Emily looked up.

"That doesn't have anything to do with it. They passed a law recently so I'll be fine. It kinda ties into the don't ask don't tell policy" Pam placed her hand onto her daughters "Emily I don't want you to get hurt"

Emily yanked her hand back "Some support would be nice mom, I'm not worried about what others will think of me, and neither should you" Pam looked at her daughter.

"Your right, I'm sorry. When is your test?" Emily looked at the clock "I actually have to get going now or I will be late" Pam felt uneasy for a moment.

"Did you tell your friends?" Emily shook her head "No not yet. I will after I take the test. I have to go" Emily kissed her mom on the cheek and walked out the door.

**Montgomery Residence **

Aria sighed as she flipped through the channels on the TV, finding nothing on that interested her so she shut it off. "You look like your having fun" Aria turned her head to see her mother standing in the kitchen.

"Define fun" Aria said with a light chuckle. Ella sat down beside her daughter "Something on your mind?" Aria shrugged "Just wondering where to go from here, I just graduated and I suddenly feel like my life is on fast forward."

Ella smiled "I know, your growing up so fast. You just turned eighteen and now your at a cross roads. Just know that I will be here to support any decisions you make." Aria smiled at her mom "Thanks, its good to know that. Where's dad?" Ella looked at her watch.

"He took Mike fishing. I guess the two are doing some male bonding" Aria laughed "Dad and Mike fishing? That sounds scary" Ella laughed. "I know. I have to get to work so if you need me just call, okay?" Aria nodded.

As the front door closed Aria let out another sigh her cell phone went off and Aria looked at the number, it was restricted. When she opened the text message, every bone in her body froze "It can't be..." Aria swallowed the lump in her throat as she read the message.

"High School may be over, but that doesn't mean your secrets won't get out, get ready for a long summer, its going to be one hell of a ride. -A"

Aria quickly texted Hannah and Emily, telling them to meet her at her house, this was something that had to be dealt with and quickly. About ten minutes later Hannah showed up at Aria's house, she looked at her. "Where is Emily?" Hannah looked at Aria.

"I'm not sure, she didn't answer my call or text, maybe she's out with Maya" Aria took out her cell phone. "So what's the big emergency?" Hannah asked. Aria handed Hannah the cell phone, Hannah looked at it in shock.

"This can't be right...A is in jail, I mean Ian..." Aria took the phone back "I know. Thats what scares me the most. We have no idea who this is, which means there were more people involved than we thought."

Hannah put a hand onto her head "We need to go to the cops right away and tell them" Aria looked at Hannah. "And tell them what? That a person we don't know is playing cat and mouse with us? Hannah we don't even know what this person wants"

Hannah whirled around "I know! Its just...dammit! I thought all of this was over why the hell does this bitch keep bothering us?" Aria shook her head. "I don't know, but its clear that is a new A. One that is set on ruining our lives" The girls sat down in disbelief, just when they thought they were free things got worse, again.

A/N The next chapter is intense, get ready for a ride!


	3. It Shouldn't Be Like This

**Montgomery Residence **

Aria ran down the steps and into the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Ella set down a few boxes down onto the couch, and walked into the kitchen "Aria can you help me for a minute?" Aria stood up. "Sure mom, what do you need?"

Aria followed her mother into the living room and saw the boxes "I need to get these boxes down town" Aria rose an eyebrow "Whats in them?" Ella flipped her hair over the right side of her shoulder. "Food for the festival tonight"

Aria looked surprised "Wait its tonight? I thought it was this weekend" Ella carried some of the boxes out to her car as Aria followed. "Yes it is, aren't you going?" Aria nodded "Totally, I must of just forgotten" Ella placed a hand onto her daughters cheek.

"You need to take a break, you've been looking at colleges all week and driving around several campuses. Slow down, enjoy your life Aria there's really no hurry" Aria smiled at her mother and let out a sigh.

"Maybe your right, tonight is just the kind of thing I need, its going to be fun" Ella smiled. "That's the spirit! Now I need to go help set up some booths, you wanna come?" Aria looked at her watch then back at her mother.

"Actually the girls and I are going to meet up at the cafe in town, but I can swing by afterwards if you want" Ella then smiled "No its fine, the more time you spend with your friends the better, besides who knows when you guys might go your separate ways?" Aria just shook her head.

"We'd never do that, we're too close. Besides even if we all go to college we'd still find a way to hang out" Ella chuckled. "Alright sweetie, I've gotta run." Aria nodded and smiled. She walked back into the house as her mother drove away.

**Cafe**

Aria and Hannah sat down at their usual booth looking at one another as they both waited for Emily to show up so they could talk about A. "Okay this is getting ridiculous, where the hell is Emily? She was a no show yesterday and now shes late meeting us here?" Aria sipped her coffee looking at Hannah.

"Maybe shes just really busy, or maybe she got caught up" Hannah let out a sigh "Whatever, if she doesn't show soon I'm leaving" Aria didn't want to say anything so she just let it go. A few minutes later Emily walked in the door and sat down at the booth. "Hey, sorry I'm late" Hannah set down her drink.

"Well its about time. Where the hell were you?" Emily ordered her drink then looked at Hannah "I was busy, I said I was sorry." Aria shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Hannah's been cranky ever since A texted us"

Hannah stuck her tongue out and looked at Emily "Anyway. We need to discuss what we plan on doing about A. We need to figure out who it is" Aria rose an eyebrow at Hannah.

"And exactly how are we supposed to do that? We know it can't be Ian, and we know its not Jenna, so who does that leave?" Hannah shrugged, then waved her hand in front of Emily's face trying to get her attention. "Hello? Earth to Emily? Are you even listening to us?" Emily shook the thoughts from her head.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Hannah stood up and sighed "You know what,this is just a waste of my time. It's obvious Emily doesn't care about A, so why should I?" Emily looked at Hannah. "What's your problem Hannah?" Aria looked at the two of them.

"Come on Hannah chill" Hannah threw her hands up "No, I'm sick of this. Ever since we graduated Emily's been acting distant or haven't you noticed Aria?" Emily stood up in defense as she looked at Hannah. Just then Hannah and Aria received a text, they opened their phones and read the message together.

"Obviously dear Emily is keeping a secret from the two of you, why not ask her? -A" Hearing them read that message made Emily's blood boil and she was sick of A tormenting the three of them.

"Not everything in my life has to revolve around A you know, I've got a lot on my mind and yeah I have been busy, mostly with Maya is that so wrong?" Hannah glared at Emily. "Actually it kind of is, lately you've been ignoring me and Aria and it obviously there's more you have been busy with than just Maya, A just said so herself. What are you keeping from us?"

Aria looked at Emily, she didn't want to pry but she too was curious as to why Emily had been acting weird lately and A's message made her all the more curious. "Look it doesn't matter right now, and I don't want to talk about it and besides I might not even go through with it" "Go through with what Emily? You know what, I don't care. Do whatever the hell it is you want, I could care less"

Before Emily could protest to Hannah's words, she had walked out the front door without so much as a backward glance. Emily looked at Aria "What is with her?" Aria let out a sigh "I don't know. But I think she just wants what we want, and thats for A to leave us alone"

Emily let out a sigh, she then looked out the window and her eyes widened "Oh my god..." Aria looked at Emily. "What?" Emily pointed to the window, Aria turned her head in the direction Emily was pointing and was in shock.

"Its Ezra...why is he here?" Emily shrugged "Who knows. Maybe you should go talk to him, I have to go anyways" Aria waited for a few moments after Emily left, then took a deep breath and walked outside and across the road to where Ezra was.

"Ezra...what are you doing here?" Ezra turned around and looked at Aria with a smile on his face. "I came here to apologize for the way I left without saying goodbye" Aria crossed her arms and stared at him.

"It was two years ago, don't you think its a little to late for an apology?" Ezra looked at Aria with hurt in his eyes, he then placed a hand onto her shoulder. "I know its a little late. But I really am sorry, I didn't know what was going on back then. I was just tired of the secrets, I felt like you didn't trust me"

Aria shrugged his hand off and glared at him "Well it doesn't matter, and if anyone has a right to be tired of secrets it's me. You've kept more from me than I ever have from you Ezra and when you left like you did it hurt, a lot" Ezra looked down as he tucked his hands into his pants pockets.

"I know I hurt you and I want to make it right again. So how about you go to the festival with me?" Aria shook her head "No. I don't want anything to do with you Ezra." Aria turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"I said I was sorry,what more do you want from me Aria? And for the record, if anyone has a right to be mad its me. When your parents found out about us you wouldn't let me talk to them, plus you lied to me and said you didn't tell anyone about us, yet you told your friends" Aria pushed him away.

"You think it was easy for me to keep everything bottled up inside me while we were together in High School? Well it wasn't Ezra and for the record my friends would never tell anyone. But it doesn't matter now does it? Because I'm not your student anymore, you chose to leave me, not the other way around."

Before Ezra could say anything more, Aria got into her car and drove away, Ezra felt a pain in his heart as he heard her tires squeal. Aria was right, he did leave her but he realized what a mistake he made, and he was going to make it right, no matter what.

**Marin Residence **

Hannah threw her car keys onto the counter and sighed, she took out a bottle of water and started to drink it, she stopped when she heard laughing coming from her living room. When she walked in she saw her father sitting on the couch with her mom.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Tom stood up and looked at Hannah with a smile on his face "I came by to say hi. Is that wrong?" Hannah crossed her arms. "Kind of hard to believe your here because I'm not in trouble"

Ashley looked at her daughter "Hannah, thats not fair to him,he drove a long way" Hannah scoffed. "I came here to tell you that Isabel and I are getting married next week, and I want you and your mother to come to the wedding." Ashley smiled.

"Of course we will come, its good to see that your happy" Hannah shook her head "You can count me out, I'm not going" Ashley looked at Hannah "Hannah it would be ignorant to not go and you know it."

Tom looked at Hannah with soft eyes,almost as if he was upset "Hannah it would mean the world to me if you came to support me" Hannah glared at her father "Like it meant the world to me if you came to my graduation? Oh wait that's right, you didn't you were to busy!"

Tom looked at Ashley, then too his daughter "Hannah, I'm sorry I didn't come but Isabel wanted me at Kate's graduation, if I didn't go she would of been upset" Hannah felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"How do you think I feel! Its like all you care about is your new daughter! Is it because she never got into trouble? Because she's a fucking perfect person and I'm not!" Ashley stood up and looked at her daughter.

"Hannah that is enough!" Hannah shook her head "No. Forget it, I'm not going to the damn wedding, forget it. If he can drive far enough to invite us to his damn wedding then why couldn't he drive far enough to come to my graduation?"

Tom walked towards Hannah, she backed away "I told you why Hannah, Isabel wanted me there at Kate's graduation, it meant a lot to her" Hannah wiped her eyes quickly and took a deep breath. "Well it would of meant the world to me if you showed up to mine Tom. So go back to your wife and your new daughter, your no longer a father to me"

"Hannah please don't be like that. You know I still love you and as your father I will be there for you" Hannah turned away then looked at him. "No you don't love me, and you were never there unless it was when I was in trouble. You don't deserve to call yourself my father, you lost that right when you walked out on us."

Hannah turned and walked away grabbing her car keys from the kitchen counter, she slammed the front door shut behind her. Tom sat back down with his hands over his face and sighed "I tried to make things right...I really did" Ashley stood up and wiped the corner of her eye.

"I think you need to go Tom, I'll see you at the wedding but I doubt Hannah will show. But she was right, its her graduation you should of been too, not Kate's. You should of told Isabel that Hannah is your real daughter." Tom looked up from where he was sitting.

"That's not fair and you know it Ashley, you know that I love Kate as a daughter too" Ashley crossed her arms. "Be that as it may, Hannah is your daughter by biological blood, and Kate isn't. So that kind of puts Hannah before Kate now doesn't it?" Ashley walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Tom stood up and made his way for the front door, saying nothing more to Ashley, he knew he had screwed up. This time there was nothing he could do to fix it, he decided the best thing to do was to just go home and leave everything else behind him.

**Rosewood Festival: Later That Night **

Hannah stood next to Emily and Aria wiping her eyes with a tissue "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Hannah, If I had known.." Hannah shook her head. "Its fine Emily but Tom really hurt me so it wasn't just A that had been bothering me"

Hearing Hannah call her dad Tom, made Aria and Emily realize just how much Hannah hurt on the inside, neither one of them could Imagine what she was going through. "Just forget about it, lets have fun tonight, alright?" Hannah nodded, she took a few sips from the flask she had in her purse all night then put it back.

"Your right, fun sounds good right about now." Maya ran up behind Emily and hugged her, Emily turned around with a smile on her face. "Maya, hey! You made it" Maya smiled and kissed Emily.

Hannah and Aria smiled as they watched the two, Maya pulled back then clasped her hands together. "Oh! I almost forgot to ask you Emily, how did your ASVAB test go? Did you get a high score? What job did you choose for the army?" Aria and Hannah's jaw about dropped when Maya spoke.

"Whoa, wait a minute, your going to join the army? Why didn't you tell us Emily?" Emily looked at Aria. She really wished Maya hadn't brought it up, only because she wasn't sure how to tell Hannah and Aria about it.

"I'm thinking about it, I was going to tell you guys but I wasn't sure how" Hannah just shook her head. "So what, you told your stupid girlfriend about it but not us? Why the hell is everyone lying to me! Is it funny or something?"

Emily stepped in front of Maya "Now wait a minute Hannah, don't take this out on Maya she has nothing to do with us. If your mad take it out on me not her." Aria looked at Emily.

"You still should of told us, especially since A has been bothering us" Maya rose an eyebrow "A? Who's A?" Hannah took a few more sips from her flask before snapping her head in Maya's direction.

"Thats none of your god damn business, just because your dating Emily doesn't make you our friend." "Hannah!" Hannah looked at Aria as she yelled at her. Emily felt the anger boil inside her.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that Hannah, your obviously upset about your daddy issues so your drinking and taking it out on anyone who's vulnerable!" Hannah pushed Emily onto the ground. Emily got back up and punched Hannah across the face, when Hannah regained her composure and hit Emily back.

Aria held Hannah back as Maya grabbed Emily, "Will the both of you stop it! Your both friends!" As Aria tried to set things right between the two Hannah broke free. "Not anymore we're not. Its obvious Maya is first before me, just like everyone else" Hannah walked off in the other direction.

Emily shrugged out of Maya's arms and turned to her "I'm sorry Maya but I need to be alone" Before Maya could console her lover she was already out of sight, she let out a sigh and turned to Aria. "What just happened?" Aria regained her thoughts and rubbed her head

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I'm in the middle of a war" Maya looked towards the direction Emily walked off in. "I need to see if she's okay" Aria nodded and said nothing more. She stood there feeling abandoned.

Ella walked down the middle of the field spotting her daughter alone and suddenly felt concerned, she walked up to Aria with a smile. "Hey, whats going on? I thought Emily and Hannah would be with you" Aria shook her head.

"They were, but they left a few minutes ago" Ella looked at the expression on her daughters face and knew something had happened. "You want to tell me whats wrong?" Aria turned to her mother.

"Hannah and Emily got into a fight, after the punches were throw, Maya and I broke them apart" Ella put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, what caused the fight?" Aria rubbed the sides of her arms as she looked at her mother.

"Emily is thinking about joining the Army, she already took the ASVAB and picked out a job, and didn't tell us." Ella stood there "So how did you find out?" Aria sighed.

"We didn't even know about it until Maya asked how the test went. Hannah was upset that she told Maya before she told us" Ella thought for a few moments before responding.

"Well if you think about it Emily and Maya are dating, so maybe she felt that Maya needed to know before you guys did" Aria wiped her eyes. "Even if thats the case Hannah sort of has a point. We've known Emily longer than Maya has, so why put us in second place?"

Ella pulled her daughter down to the bench behind them as she looked at her daughter "There are just some things you can't prevent sweetie. I'm sure Emily didn't mean for it to happen like this, maybe she was scared about how you guys would react, maybe thats why she waited so long to say anything"

Aria ran a hand through her hair "Well now I can she why she did wait. Hannah went berserk and flipped out on Maya, thats what set Emily off" Ella was a bit confused "Why is Hannah so upset?"

Aria looked up "Because her dad came back to invite them to him and Isabel's wedding. He missed Hannah's graduation and went to Isabel's daughters graduation instead" It was then Ella understood Hannah's pain.

"I see. You think he would put his real daughter first" Aria shook her head "He was never really there for Hannah, but that's besides the point." Ella looked at Aria.

"What do you mean?" Aria looked up with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Because it wasn't supposed to be like this. We were all supposed to be closer after graduation, and now were falling apart, I don't know if I can deal with the loss of two friends mom"

Ella hugged her daughter in comfort "Give it time sweetie, I'm sure things will work out" "Ella, we need you back at the stand" Ella let go of Aria and looked over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second" Ella turned back to her daughter "You want to come with me?" Aria just shook her head. "No. I just need some time alone to think" Ella put a hand onto her daughters shoulder. "Alright sweetie, you know where to find me"

As Ella walked away Aria laid her head back against the bench and looked at the sky "What am I going to do?" Just then she got a text message, Aria looked at the restricted number and flipped it open. "Looks like your little click is breaking up, poor Aria caught in the crossfire. What can you do to fix it? Your all alone, better get used to it, nobody is coming to your rescue. -A" Aria closed her phone.

She hung her head low and cursed to herself, wishing that this night had never even happened but it did. Standing up, Aria decided to go home, she didn't want to be at the festival anymore, all she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

A/N WOW! what a long chapter, so much went down at the festival. Looks like A is making her move, what is she plotting next? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Broken Bonds

**Montgomery Residence **

Aria walked into her house and sighed, she shut the door behind her and walked upstairs into her bedroom. Aria walked into the bathroom and changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas, then brushed her teeth.

Even though it was only seven o clock she felt tired, the house was quite seeing that her parents and brother weren't home. Byron had taken Mike on a three day weekend hike in the mountains, and wouldn't be back until Monday morning.

Usually Aria would be out on a Friday night but after what had happened at the festival, she didn't feel like doing much of anything. As she walked into her bedroom, she noticed that her window was open. She heard footsteps and ran for her bedroom door "Aria wait!" Aria stopped at the sound of a familiar voice. Aria whirled around in surprise "Ezra...what are you doing here in my bedroom?"

Ezra walked up to her "Aria, I'm sorry but I had to see you" Aria crossed her arms "I told you.." Ezra pulled Aria into his arms kissing her with deep passion, Aria wanted to pull away she wanted to tell him to leave, but she couldn't. When Ezra pulled away Aria took a deep breath, staring into his eyes.

"Aria just hear me out...I still love you, I always have. I know you tried to explain everything to me, honestly I was scared." Aria wiped the corner of her eyes as she looked at him, "Ezra I don't know If I can do this...us...what if you leave me again? I don't think I could handle it."

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
>Would you run, and never look back?<br>Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
>And would you save my soul, tonight?<p>

Ezra pulled her closer to him holding her tightly "Aria...I will never leave you. Whatever happens no matter what it is, I will always be here for you" Ezra stroked her cheeks softly and smiled at her. Aria traced her finger over Ezra's lips as he closed his eyes, her touch made him feel whole inside.

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this<br>Now would you die, for the one you love?  
>Hold me in your arms, tonight<p>

Aria pressed her lips onto his kissing him deeply, Ezra picked Aria up into his arms as they kissed one another. Aria chuckled in between the kisses as she fell back onto her bed with her arms around his neck.

I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<p>

Ezra slid off his shirt as he leaned over Aria, she ran her hands down his bare chest as her heart raced even faster. Somehow everything that happened tonight seemed to no longer matter, Ezra was her for her, the only man she ever loved and would until the day she died. She felt safe, loved and protected.

I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away <p>

Ezra started to slide off Aria's pajama top, he stared down at her with that gentle look in his eyes that Aria had fallen in love with when she first met him. "Aria...are you sure about this?" Aria placed a hand onto his cheek as she lay there on the bed. "Yes, I am. There really aren't words to express how I feel about you"

Ezra placed a hand onto of hers as it rested against his cheek, "Are we crazy to be doing this? What about your parents?" Aria just smiled up at him "I don't care what they say, your not my teacher anymore, even if you still were it wouldn't change my mind."

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
>Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>I don't care you're here, tonight <p>

Ezra had heard all he needed to, he leaned down to kiss Aria again, his hands caressing her chest gently. Aria let out a breathless moan into his mouth, she held him closer against her, never wanting this moment to end. His hands traveled down her waist, pulling off her pajama bottom slowly.

I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<p>

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
>I just wanna hold you, oh yeah<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>Well I don't care you're here, tonight<p>

As Ezra did this, Aria tugged at his jeans un zipping the front of them with one of her hands, Ezra chuckled into their heated kisses. As his jeans slid to the floor, Aria moved further up onto the bed into a comfortable position. Aria felt her heart skip a beat when he pulled down her panties and dropped them to the floor.

I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away <p>

Aria slid her tongue into Ezra's mouth kissing him even deeper, Ezra reached down to slide his boxers off. Aria could feel his erection pressing against the inside of her inner thigh, Ezra pulled away from the kiss looking at her. "Aria..." Aria placed a finger against his lips, "Its alright...I'm ready..." Aria pulled out a condom from her stand and handed it to him, Ezra put it on and laid back down against Aria.

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
>(I can be your hero, baby)<br>And I will stand by you, forever  
>You can take my breath away<br>You can take my breath away  
>And I can be your hero<p>

Ezra pushed inside of Aria slowly, a sharp pain went through her body as he broke threw her hymen. Ezra saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them away gently, he kissed her again, as he moved in and out of her she no longer felt pain but pleasure.

Aria's breathing became faster in between the heated kisses and between the rhythm of their hips against one another. She moaned into Ezra's mouth, her hands moving up and down his back, Ezra let out a groan of pleasure when she pulled his hair. Aria curled her toes tightly, feeling herself release. Ezra did the same, the two of them feeling pleasure and love like they never had before.

As Ezra rolled over, he pulled Aria into his arms, she smiled at him as she lay in his arms underneath the covers. "I love you so much Ezra" Ezra took her hand and kissed it gently as he stared into her eyes. "I love you too Aria, I always will." Aria let out a deep sigh as she finally caught her breath.

"Are you okay...I didn't hurt you did I?" Aria shook her head "No, it was amazing. Ezra, I'm glad you were my first, and I know that you really do care for me." Ezra kissed her gently as she lay there in his arms.

"You seemed upset tonight when you left the festival, thats why I came here, that and so I could apologize" Aria felt the tears falling again as she held onto him. "I was upset because Hannah and Emily got into a fight"

Ezra ran a hand through her hair as she laid her head onto his chest "About what?" Aria traced circles over the bare skin of his chest. "Emily was thinking of joining the army and didn't tell us. We had no clue until Maya asked her about it"

Ezra looked down at Aria "You felt betrayed didn't you?" All Aria could do was nod at his words "I feel like I'm losing everyone I ever cared about, I feel alone" Ezra lifted her chin so her eyes met his. "You will never be alone Aria. I'm here for you and I always will be, please remember that"

Aria smiled at him as she kissed his lips "I know. It doesn't matter right now" Ezra smiled "Why's that?" Aria held his hand and smiled up at him. "Because you're here tonight, and thats all I could ever ask for" Ezra smiled when she close her eyes, he wrapped his arms around Aria and soon fell asleep with her.

**Marin Residence **

Hannah walked into her house staggering a bit, she cursed when she slammed the front door shut, Ashley was sitting on the steps when she saw Hannah stumble in. Hannah leaned against the front of the door and began to cry. Ashley walked up to her daughter and looked at her "What's wrong? Did something happen with you and Caleb?"

Hannah shook her head and regained her composure, "No." It wasn't until Hannah looked up did her mother see the black and blue mark on her daughters eye. "Oh my god Hannah what happened!"

Hannah wiped her eyes "Emily and I got into a fight" Ashley was shocked, "Why?" Hannah looked up and felt angry. "Emily might go into the army" Ashley was confused as to why that would upset Hannah.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hannah shook her head "No, but she didn't even tell us! She told Maya about it but not us! Why is everyone I care about lying to me! Why is everyone leaving mom? Why is everything falling apart!" Ashley pulled Hannah into her arms as she cried.

"Oh sweetie..." She lifted her daughters face and looked at her "Now I know you better than anyone else. So I also know that your really mad at your father, but taking it out on others wont make the pain go away"

Hannah pulled back and sighed "I know! But its not fair, what gave him the right to do this to me? Does he hate me that much?" Ashley shook her head "He doesn't hate you honey, he just doesn't know how to be a good father"

Hannah wiped her eyes "He does with that bitch Kate" "Hannah..." Hannah shook her head, "Its fine. I just...I need to go to bed" Before her mother could say anything her daughter was already up the steps and in her room.

**Fields Residence  
><strong>  
>Emily walked into her house and sat on the couch, as she wiped her tears away she took a deep breath. "What am I going to do..." Pam walked in and sat beside her daughter on the couch "Hannah's mother called me and told me what happened. Are you okay?" Emily shook her head and wiped her eyes.<p>

"No I'm not. I didn't mean to hit her mom, but things were just so out of hand and, I don't know..." Pam pulled her daughters hair behind her ear and smiled "Maybe you should go apologize to her tomorrow" Emily nodded.

"I know, Maya told me the same thing earlier" Pam pulled her hand back "Maya? I didn't know she was back why didn't you tell me?" Emily shrugged.

"I just forgot to tell you" Pam sighed "Emily, you know I love you very much but I really don't think you should be seeing her" Emily stood up and whirled around to face her mom with hurt in her eyes.

"Mom don't start, please. It was hard enough for me when she was sent away, shes back now and she's clean, I even asked her myself." Pam sighed.

"I know sweetie but.." Emily cut her mother off "I love her mom, and no matter what you or anyone else says I'm not leaving her" Pam looked away then stood up.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, I'm sorry that I care too much" Emily went to reach for her mothers hand "Mom...I didn't mean..." Pam said nothing and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Emily hadn't meant to upset her mother but she was tired of people disapproving of her and Maya's relationship.

Emily sighed and pulled out her cell phone, she dialed her fathers number, the other end of the line rang repeatedly until his voice mail picked up. "_This is colonel Fields, sorry I missed your call, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can_" Emily sighed "Dad it's me, when you get this please call me. I miss you, I really need to talk to you, so please call me soon, I love you"

As Emily hung up her cell phone she got a text message, opening it Emily felt tears brim in her eyes, when she read it. "Looks like you've lost another friend Emily, how much more can you take before you crash and burn? Don't worry, you still have me bitch I'll never leave you. -A"

Mumbling a curse to herself Emily closed her phone, A was tearing everyone of them apart and it was hurting her on the inside. Walking upstairs, Emily went into her bedroom and laid down on her bed. She fell asleep after a few moments, hoping that things would get better, she couldn't take much more, not now.

A/N I don't own the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias, but I do own the right to this story. :P. The next chapter is full of suspense and tension. Stay tuned!


	5. An Unknown Tragedy

**Montgomery Residence**

Ezra rolled over as he opened his eyes, he saw that Aria was gone and sat up "Aria?" Ezra got out of bed and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen and saw Aria, she walked up to him kissing him deeply. "Morning" Ezra smiled as she pulled away "Good morning" Aria handed him a cup of coffee as she sipped hers.

"Did you sleep good?" Ezra chuckled "Like a baby" Aria couldn't help but laugh, Ezra set his coffee cup down and took Aria's out of her hands setting it onto the counter behind her. Aria felt her back against the counter as Ezra leaned into her kissing her deeply. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

Ezra placed his hands on her waist and continued to kiss her, Aria stopped when she heard the front door open. Before the two of them could react, Ella walked in on the two of them as they stopped kissing. "Mom? What are you doing home?"

Ella crossed her arms "I live here remember? What is he doing here?" Aria bit her lower lip "Mom let me explain" Ella then realized that she wasn't even home last night and already knew what had took place.

"Aria please tell me you didn't do what I think you did.." Ezra stepped forward "Mrs. Montgomery, please let me explain" Ella glared at him "Explain what? that you slept with my daughter, in my own house?" Aria stepped in front of Ezra.

"I invited him over last night mom, don't get mad at him" Ella threw her hands up in the air "No, no! He is too old for you Aria, for Christ's sake your only eighteen!" Aria felt anger start to over come her but Ezra stopped her from talking.

"Mrs. Montgomery, I assure you that I have no intention of hurting your daughter." Ella took a deep breath. "Ezra I think you need to leave, I need to speak with my daughter alone" Aria grabbed Ezra's arm.

"No you don't have to leave." Ezra turned to Aria "Aria...I think its best I do. I'm sorry but I don't want to upset your mother" Aria reluctantly let go of his arm, Ezra walked out the front door, when Aria heard his car pull away she looked at her mother.

"Happy now?" Ella whirled around "Aria, we talked about this. What if your father was here, what do you think would of happened?" Aria shook her head.

"I'm not a child anymore mom. And Ezra. I love him he isn't my teacher anymore, what is so wrong about me with him?" Ella sighed and walked up to her daughter. "Aria, I'm not mad. I just wish you would of told me you were back with him"

Aria rubbed the side of her arm "I'm sorry, but please don't make me leave him. I know what your thinking, but he loves me and I love him" Ella smiled "I can see that he does, just promise me you'll be careful, alright?"

Aria hugged her mother "Thank you" Ella just nodded and walked away, Aria was surprised that her mother was so calm about everything. It was her father Aria was concerned about, he already couldn't stand Ezra, but she would just have to make him see that Ezra wouldn't hurt her.

**Fields Residence **

Emily walked downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee, her mother looked at her as she drank it quickly. "In a hurry?" Emily smiled a bit "Yeah, I'm meeting Maya for lunch" Pam just smiled and nodded. "Alright, have fun" Emily nodded and finished her coffee, she walked out the door and got into her car.

It was odd that her mother didn't protest the fact her daughter was going out in public with Maya again. Hopefully Pam had gotten used to it, this way Emily wouldn't feel so upset every time Maya came over to her house. Emily parked her car and walked into the diner, she saw Maya and smiled. "Hey babe"Emily said placing a kiss on Maya's cheek.

Maya smiled brightly and sat down across from Emily, "So did you work things out with Hannah?" Emily sighed "Not yet, but the three of us are getting together tonight so I'll talk to her then." Maya bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I never should of brought it up the way I did" Emily reached across to put her hand onto Maya's "You've got nothing to apologize for, I should of told them in the first place" Maya rubbed her thumb against Emily's hand with a smile. "If you say so" Emily leaned across the table and kissed Maya softly. "Lets just enjoy this lunch"

**Hasting's Residence **

Garret handed Melissa a glass of wine as she smiled at her daughter, "Thanks" Garret only nodded. "So, what is your next move?" Melissa thought for a moment "Hannah and Emily are already enemies, so that just leaves Aria, she needs to be dealt with" Garret leaned back against the couch.

"What about Jenna? Won't she be a problem now that she's friends with the others?" Melissa chuckled. "Trust me, she won't interfere, not as long as we remind her that Toby would be hurt if she did" Garret smiled.

"Your so clever, its too bad that your married" Melissa looked at Garret "Flattery will get you nowhere, besides I'll love Ian till the day I die" Garret sighed and finished his glass of wine. "I'd better get going, I have quite a lot of work to do tonight" As Garret left, Melissa looked down at her daughter.

"Mommy wishes your daddy was here Taylor, she misses him so much." Taylor was totally oblivious to everything that was going on. She only managed to mumble the word "Daddy" In a gurgled manor. Even though Melissa wanted to get revenge on the girls for getting her husband arrested, she wished her daughter wasn't involved. If Melissa got busted, her daughter would be left without a father or mother. If that was the case, Melissa had already planned to sign Taylor over to her mom.

**Marin Residence **

Hannah set a large cooler onto her kitchen counter top, she opened up a bag of ice and dumped it inside the cooler. Hannah hummed while placing soda and bottles of water into it "Going camping?" Hannah turned to see her mother "No, the girls and I are meeting up a little later tonight. We're just going to sit around the camp fire, for old times sake" Ashley walked over to the kitchen sink and kneeled down. She pulled out a bottle of vodka and put it into the cooler with a smile.

"Mom, thats like your last bottle are you sure?" Ashley just laughed "Look I know you girls like to drink, but that bottle has been sitting in there for months, I really don't mind." Hannah smiled at her mother as she placed the last few food items into the cooler. "Thanks"

Hannah closed the cooler and looked at the clock "Its almost eight, so I've got to get going" Ashley kissed her daughter on the cheek as she hugged her. "If you drink I don't want you driving okay?" Hannah smiled at her mother. "Don't worry, I won't" Hannah picked up the cooler and walked out the front door. Tonight she had planned to set things right with Emily, thats if Emily wanted to speak to her.

**Rosewood Park **

Hannah saw Emily's car and parked beside it, she then got out and grabbed the cooler with a sigh. Walking back into the woods behind the park, Hannah saw Emily sitting beside the fire pit by herself. "Hey Emily. Where's Aria?" Emily looked up with a half smile "She said she would be here a little later, she had some things to do at home" Hannah set the cooler down and sat beside Emily.

"Emily, about what happened last night. I just wanted to say I was sorry, I was out of line and shouldn't of been so cruel to you or to Maya" Emily smiled and shook her head "Don't worry about it, and besides you were right. I should of told you guys first, but I was afraid you'd hate me if I decided to go to the army"

Hannah looked at Emily "Emily we would never hate you, we would just really miss you. But if this is something you really want then do it" Emily hugged Hannah and smiled at her "That means a lot to me" Hannah let go of the hug and then smiled. "Now all we have to do is wait for Aria and we can get started"

**Montgomery Residence **

Aria ran back upstairs and rummaged around her closet, she sighed and turned around "Mom! Have you seen my brown boots!" Ella looked up the stairs "No honey I haven't!" Aria groaned, it was already nine thirty and she was running late to meet Hannah and Emily. As Aria ran back downstairs, her mom looked at her. "Your father just called and said his car broke down, I have to go pick him and your brother up." Aria then turned to her mother quickly.

"You didn't tell him about the Ezra thing did you?" Ella chuckled softly "No sweetie I didn't. I'm leaving that up to you." Aria let out a sigh of relief. "Good" Ella smiled. "Alright, so call me when your on your way home alright?"

Aria nodded "Okay, I will." Ella walked out the front door, just then Aria's cell phone rang, she flipped it open. "Hello?" "_Aria where are you? We've been waiting for over an hour now_" Aria sighed "_I know Hannah and I'm really sorry, I will be there as soon as I find my boots_" There was a pause on the other end of the line "_Okay, just hurry up_" Aria chuckled "Alright, I'll try"

As Aria hung up her cell she went into the garage, she found her boots and put them on quickly, just as she was about to leave she sighed. "Dammit, forgot my car keys" She shut the front door and ran upstairs.

Aria stopped when the power went out "Oh great, now I have to get a flash light" Aria didn't think about it when the power went out. She figured that her mom forgot to pay the light bill, and wasn't worried. Grabbing a flash light from the kitchen drawer, Aria walked upstairs and into her bedroom.

She found her car keys and picked them up, when Aria turned around she saw someone standing across from her. "Who are you!" The person didn't answer, Aria couldn't see the persons face, due to the fact it was covered by a black ski mask. It was then Aria realized who it was, "A..." Aria whispered.

She made a dash for the door, but the figure grabbed hold of her pushing her back, Aria dropped the flashlight and struggled to break free. "Let go! Someone help!" Aria felt a strong pair of hands clasp around her throat. Aria was slammed against her bedroom wall, she lifted her leg up and kicked the person in the gut.

She heard the figure grunt in pain, before Aria could get to her door, the person grabbed her by the back of her hair and threw her back. As Aria stood up she backed away beginning to cry "Please stop, what do you want from me!" The figure said nothing.

Aria gasped when she saw the gleam of the pocket knife in the culprits hand, reaching behind her back, Aria grabbed the lamp and threw it at them. The figure crumpled to the floor as it shattered against their head. Aria ran out her bedroom door, careful not to fall in the darkness, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed nine one one. When she reached the bottom of the steps she caught her breath and hid around the corner. "Hello nine one one, whats your emergency?"

Before Aria could answer, she felt a sharp pain pierce through her chest, Aria let out a gasp as the cell phone dropped to the floor. Looking into the culprits eyes, Aria felt her strength slip away, when the person ripped out the knife,they walked away. Aria fell to the floor next to the cell phone.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Aria just lay there motionless, the last thing she saw was the person walking out the front door, then everything went black.

**Rosewood Park**

Hannah sighed and hung up her cell phone "It's still busy" Emily looked at Hannah "Maybe she's on the phone with Ezra or something" Hannah rolled her eyes "Then that would mean she isn't coming" Emily chuckled.

"Oh well, do you want to just get started or go home?" Hannah thought for a moment "It wouldn't be any fun without Aria, lets just pack up and go home" Emily nodded.

Neither of them were aware that Aria, had been attacked by A, and that they could possibly lose another friend.

A/N Dun dun dun...will Aria die? Or Survive?


	6. Don't Let Me Go

**Montgomery Residence**

Ella opened the door as she walked past Byron "All I am saying is that I don't want you to get carried away whenever she talks to you, okay?" Byron sighed "Alright, I promise." Ella flipped the switch up and down, "The powers out" Byron looked at his wife "I'll go check the breaker box.

A few moments passed before the lights flickered back on, Ella made her way into the kitchen when she saw Aria on the floor she let out a loud scream. "Mike call nine one one now!" Mike didn't hesitate as he ran to the phone. Byron came running back up from the basement "what happened?"

Byron saw Aria in his wife's arms, there was so much blood on the floor, Ella put a towel over the wound in Aria's chest as she cried. "Aria can you hear me?" Aria's breathing was irregular and very shallow. Byron knelt down and took his daughters hand into one of his. "She's going to be fine, shes tough remember Ella?"

Ella began to cry even more, why had this happened to her? To her daughter? Seeing Aria like this brought up painful memories of the time Aria was shot. Ella could hear the sirens coming from down the street. "Hang in there kiddo" Ella whispered as she looked at her daughter, all they could do was just hope that Aria would make it through this.

**Rosewood Hospital **

Ella sat quietly in the waiting room just outside of the ER, looking at the blood down on her hands, Ella felt angry. "This isn't fair...why does this keep happening in our family?" Byron placed a hand onto his wife's shoulder. Mike punched the wall in anger "I know that Garret did this to Aria mom" Ella shook her head.

"You don't know that sweetie," Mike tensed up "The hell I don't! Think about it, Aria was still alive when Garret shot her two years ago, they arrested him. Now that he is out, he tried to finish the job! He needs to be punished!" Byron looked at his son.

"Mike, you need to calm down, I know your upset..." Mike shook his head "No, I'm done just sitting around..." Mike walked passed his parents and walked out the front doors of the hospital.

"I'll go get him" Ella shook her head as she wiped her eyes away "No, its alright, he just needs to let off some anger." "Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery?"

Ella and Byron stood up and looked at the doctor "Is Aria alright?" The doctor let out a sigh "Your daughter is alive, she's lost quite a lot of blood, the knife cut into one of her main arteries. A few inches closer, and she wouldn't of survived. All she needs is a blood transfusion and she will be fine"

Ella nodded, she hugged her husband in relief, then they both walked into the room Aria was in and looked at her. "How are you feeling?" Aria looked at her mother with a soft smile "Really tired, but I'm okay" Ella leaned down to kiss Aria's forehead, Byron then hugged Aria lightly with a smile.

"You scared us" Aria fiddled with her thumbs "I scared myself. Where's Mike?" Ella flipped her hair over her shoulder "He, had to let some steam off." Aria sighed. "As long as he's alright"

A sudden knock at the door startled Aria when she saw who it was, a lump formed in her throat "Ezra...?"

Byron stood up "What are you doing here?" Ezra stayed where he was, "I heard about what happened" Aria smiled at Ezra when she saw the roses in his hand "Dad...it's okay...trust me"

Byron took a deep breath as he looked at Ezra again "Treat my daughter right, and don't hurt her" Ezra looked at him "Trust me, I never would hurt Aria" Ella took hold of Byron's hand as they left the room. Ezra set the roses down onto the stand beside Aria and then kissed her.

Aria smiled at him "Your so sweet, you didn't have to do that" Ezra chuckled softly, "I'd do anything for you. Did the police catch whoever did this too you?" Aria shook her head. "No, not yet"

Ezra took Aria's hand into his "Aria...If I'd of lost you, I don't know what I would of done" Ezra wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eyes. "I was so scared I was going to die" Ezra stroked her cheek lightly. "Aria, I can't be just your boyfriend anymore"

Aria looked up at him with confusion in her eyes "What do you mean Ezra?" Ezra took a deep breath. "I can't be just your boyfriend...because.." Ezra fiddled around in his pocket, he then opened small black velvet box. A silver and gold ring with teal cut diamonds was inside it, "Because I want to be your husband...I love you Aria, I always will...will you marry me?"

Aria felt all the air in her lungs just fade away, she looked at the beautiful ring and her heart felt numb. Sitting up she pulled Ezra into a deep and passionate kiss, "Yes...I will" Ezra smiled as he kissed her once more. Emily and Hannah walked into the room and looked at the two of them before laughing.

Aria pulled away from Ezra and smiled at them "Hey guys" "I'll let you three talk" Ezra got up and left the room. Hannah and Emily sat down beside Aria "Are you okay? did you see who attacked you? Was it A?" Aria shook her head.

"Whoever it was, was wearing a black ski mask, but I'm fine now. The doctor says all I need is a blood transfusion and I'll be fine" Emily smiled "I'm glad your alright, If you had died...I don't know what we'd do"

Hannah then looked at Aria "So, whats going on with you and Ezra? Did your dad flip out?" Aria shook her head "He was pretty calm about it, but...he might flip after he finds out something" Hannah and Emily looked confused.

"Find out what?" Emily asked curiously. Aria held up her hand, when the girls saw the ring they both gasped. "Oh my god! Ezra proposed to you!" Aria only laughed at Hannah, "yes he did, and I said yes" Emily smiled.

"Wow, the ring is beautiful. I'm happy for you Aria" Just then their phones all went off, Aria felt a chill go up her spine. They all opened their phones at the same time. "Luck only goes so far, lets see whom the bell tolls for next bitches -A"

A/N A bit short, I know but i haven't felt so good lately. Enjoy.


	7. Tick Tick Boom

**Montgomery Residence **

It had only been a week since Aria was nearly killed by A, but regardless of that the girls were still trying to figure out how to protect themselves. "What If we tell the police to watch our houses?" Hannah looked at Aria, "That might work, except we wouldn't have a legit reason for them to believe we're in danger"

Emily sighed "Seriously Hannah? What could be more legit than getting stabbed?" Hannah shrugged. "Hannah's right, we don't have enough evidence to go to the police yet" Emily stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Emily turned to look at Hannah "My physical for the army is today" Hannah rolled her eyes. Aria gave a soft smile "Good luck" Emily nodded and walked out the door.

Aria turned to Hannah "How long is it going to take you to accept Emily's choice?" Hannah fiddled with her finger nails "Until she decides not to go" Aria let out a sigh "Its what she wants, you just have to accept that" Hannah only nodded in response.

She then stood up and walked towards the front door, "So, tonight its just going to be you, me, Emily, Maya, Caleb and Mona, right?" Aria smiled "Yea, and Caleb said he bought some extra tents. I love that man" Aria chuckled as Hannah walked out the front door.

**Hastings Residence **

Garret stood in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed, Melissa kept her gaze on him as she continued to glare. "How long are you going to stay mad at me? I did what you asked didn't I?" Melissa stood up and grabbed the newspaper she had kept from last week, she shoved it into his chest.

Garret looked down at the headline _**"Rosewood Girl Survives Yet Another Attack" **_He then read the small article below it._ "Aria Montgomery, daughter of Byron and Ella Montgomery was attacked in her home Thursday night. Her parents came home and found their daughter on the floor with a stab wound in her chest. Though her parents had no comments to give, the police said that this was the second attack she survived. Two years ago Aria was shot, Rosewood police believe that Aria was very lucky to be alive" _

Garret looked at Melissa, "Obviously if she's still alive, then you didn't do your job. The girls are going camping tonight in the woods with some others" Garret sighed "I suppose you want me to go?" Melissa shook her head.

"No, if you show up there then they'll know something is up. Since your too incompetent, I'm going to go" Garret didn't like being called incompetent but he decided to let it go. "What are you planning to do?"

It was then Melissa smirked, "I'm going to break Aria and Hannah's friendship" Garret rose an eyebrow but decided not to question it. For right now, he was just going to hideout until Melissa needed him again.

**The Woods **

Caleb set down a cooler full of beer onto the ground, Mona looked up at him "Seriously, beer? Where's the liquor?" Caleb couldn't help but laugh. Hannah kissed Caleb's cheek then looked at Mona. "Don't worry Mona, I brought liquor for the girls" Mona let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god, beer has way too many calories" Maya reached down into the cooler and opened a beer and began to drink it. "I think beer is better, don't ask me why" Mona shrugged and sat down by the fire.

Emily got out of her car and walked up to everyone, Aria followed behind her "Sorry we're late guys, we had to pick up some more food" Maya ran up to Emily and kissed her, Emily smiled as she pulled back. "How did your physical go?" Hannah and Aria turned to Emily waiting for her to answer.

"It went good. Oh and by the way Melissa is coming too" Hannah smiled "It's good to see that she's getting out of the house" Aria slightly frowned "She's been so distant lately" Mona was confused.

"Is she like an inside person?" Hannah shook her head "No, she's just been going through so much since her sister...well it doesn't matter..." Mona looked down wishing she hadn't brought up that subject. Maya looked up "I can't imagine having to raise a kid all alone" Emily turned to Maya and gave her a soft smile.

"Hey guys..." Everyone turned around to see Melissa standing there Aria walked over and hugged her. Emily and Hannah did the same thing. "How have you been?" Melissa let out a sigh "You know, still the same. I dropped Taylor off at my mom's house so I could be here tonight, it feels good to get out"

Maya then smiled "Glad to have you here" Caleb stood up "Alright, the last tent is set up. So who's ready to party?" Hannah walked over and turned on the stereo and popped a CD into it. Everyone grabbed a drink and started to party.

Melissa decided to play along and grabbed a drink for herself, Hannah and Aria stood beside Emily "So, how long will it take for your paper work to go through?" Emily finished her drink and grabbed another one. "Well, only a few days, then once I'm sworn in...then I'll have to wait until they give me my date to leave for basic"

Hannah looked down "So your really going through with this?" Emily nodded "Yea, I want to do what my dad does..." Maya held Emily's hand "I'm going to miss you so much" Emily smiled lightly.

"Does anyone want burgers?" Everyone nodded at Caleb, he placed some patties onto the foil and began to cook them. He walked over to Hannah and smiled "So, you looking forward to sleeping with me in the tent tonight?" Hannah couldn't help but blush at him.

"Like you don't already know the answer" A few hours later, everyone started to slow down on their drinking. Maya handed Emily another drink, Aria finished off her last one "Melissa can you get me another?" "Yea me too please"

Melissa nodded, she walked over to the small table and started to mix drinks, she made sure nobody was looking and dropped a pill in Aria's drink, then did the same to Caleb's. She walked back over and handed the drinks to them.

"Thanks" Caleb took his and slammed it down, Hannah staggered over to Caleb "I'm going to crash early" Caleb kissed Hannah gently and smiled "Alright, I'll be in later" Hannah nodded and made her way inside the tent.

Aria looked around "Where did Maya and Emily go?" Hannah and Mona began to laugh "They went to bed about an hour ago in the other tent" It was then Aria looked at her phone and saw that it was almost one in the morning.

"Wow, it's later than I thought" Mona tried to speak but her words were to slurred for anyone to understand. As she made a step forward, she fell over onto the ground, everyone couldn't help but laugh. "You okay Mona?" Melissa shook her but Mona gave no reply.

Obviously Mona was down for the count, Aria herself began to sway, she Melissa and Caleb were the only ones awake. "I have to go and pick up Taylor soon. Aria just nodded "Okay" Aria made her way to the tent but fell down, she mumbled to herself as she let out an "ow" Caleb chugged one more drink. It was only a few moments later did he pass out as well.

Melissa hadn't expected the pills to work so well, she made sure Caleb and Aria were both passed out. She then took off Caleb's shirt and threw it to the side, grabbing Aria by her arms, Melissa drug her over to Caleb. She then took Aria's shirt off,Melissa laid Aria's head onto Caleb's chest and then pulled Caleb's arms around Aria's body. Placing a blanket over them she grinned.

Melissa then got into her car and drove away, she chuckled to herself as she drove away "That should cause some trouble"

Hannah groaned as she rolled over in her tent, she sat up rubbing her head "Ow...god my head hurts.." She looked around "Caleb?" Hannah didn't see him so she figured he must of fell asleep outside. Opening the tent, Hannah got out.

When she stepped out of the tent she looked over and saw Caleb on the ground, she saw that his shirt was off, and his arms were around Aria. "Oh my god...Caleb! you asshole!" Hannah kicked his shin.

Caleb let out a yell as he sat up, Aria hit the ground and sat up, she noticed her shirt was missing and covered herself with the blanket next to her. Caleb looked at Aria then at himself "Hannah its not what you think" Caleb stood up, Aria found her shirt and put it on quickly.

"The hell its not! You slept with Aria!" Mona heard the shouting and stood up "Oh my god..." Aria looked at Hannah. "Hannah I swear we didn't do anything! I don't even remember passing out next to him!"

Hannah shook her head "No! How could you Aria? What's wrong? Isn't Ezra enough for you?" Emily and Maya stepped out of their tents. Emily rubbed her head. "What's with all the yelling?" Hannah turned to Emily with tears in her eyes.

"Aria fucked Caleb last night! I found them both sleeping together, and neither of them had their shirts on!" Emily put a hand over her mouth. Caleb went to hug Hannah but she slapped him hard across the face.

"I hate you! I never want to see you again! Mona was right...I never should of taken you back" Mona looked at Hannah. "I'll take you home.." Hannah started to walk with Mona. Aria ran after her. "Hannah wait! Let me explain, please!"

Hannah whirled around "Forget it Aria! Don't bother talking to me right now, or ever for that matter. I thought you were my best friend, but I guess I was wrong. I just hope Ezra realizes he made a mistake by proposing to such a slut"

Aria felt a pain shoot through her heart, as Mona and Hanna left Aria felt tears escape, Caleb said nothing as he got into his car and left. Aria turned to Maya and Emily "Aria did you really sleep with Caleb?"

Aria wiped her eyes "I don't know! I don't think I did...I...I don't remember! But I know I would never hurt Hannah like that!" Maya looked at Emily. "I think its best we just leave"

Emily shook her head "I can't just leave Aria like this..." Aria shook her head "Forget it, its obvious you don't believe me either...just go.." Emily stepped forward. "Aria..." Aria whirled around "Just go!"

Emily looked down, she and Maya got into the car and drove away, Aria stood there in the middle of the woods alone. How could something like this happen? She knew there was no way she slept with Caleb.

Aria heard her phone beep, she opened it up and saw the text message "Wow, your engaged to Ezra and already you slept with another man. Looks like you lost a friend. Think how life would of been easier if you had just died. You'll need a large mop to clean up your mess Aria, but I'm still here for you bitch -A"

A/N Ooo...


	8. A Sudden Loss

**Montgomery Residence**

Aria sat in her room looking down at the floor, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything from last night. It took Aria almost an half hour to convince her parents she was okay. She couldn't tell them what had happened, they would most likely disbelieve her as well. Aria had wanted to call Ezra, but she was too scared to call him.

She laid back and looked at the ceiling, she was starting to wish A had killed her that night, it would be a lot less painful. Hannah and Caleb were doing just fine up until last night, so If Aria knew she was innocent, then why did feel so guilty? Deciding to just forget the whole thing, Aria rolled over and closed her eyes.

**Marin Residence **

Ashley looked at her daughter with concern, this was the fourth time Caleb had called her cell and yet she continued to ignore it. "Hannah, do you want to tell me whats going on? Did Caleb hurt you again?" Hannah shook her head.

"I really don't want to talk about it mom" Ashley laid her hand on top of Hannah's and gave it a light squeeze. "Would this have anything to do with Aria?" Hannah turned her head and rose an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was mad at Aria?" Ashley sighed "Because shes called here a couple of times wanting to talk to you, what happened?"

Hannah fiddled with her thumbs then decided to just let it out "When I woke up this morning, Caleb wasn't in the tent with me so I looked outside. Thats when I found him and Aria asleep together, neither of them had a shirt on."

Ashley was shocked to hear this coming from her daughter, much less think that Aria would do such a thing. "Did you see them do anything together?" Hannah shook her head "I didn't have to mom. It's obvious what happened"

Ashley looked her daughter with a half smile "Everyones innocent until proven guilty Hannah, you of all people should know that" Ashley walked out of the kitchen and through the front door, as she closed it behind her Hannah put her hands over her face. Hannah didn't want to believe Aria was guilty, but what evidence was there to prove her innocence?

**Fields Residence **

Emily sat at the desk in her bedroom, she tapped her finger to the beat of the music while she listened to Ipod. For some reason she was trying to think of a way to get Aria and Hannah in the same room so they could sort this problem out. It wasn't that Emily didn't believe Aria, in fact she thought Aria was innocent. Mostly because she knew Aria loved Ezra with all her heart, and because she wouldn't hurt Hannah like that.

Pam stood in the kitchen finishing up the last bit of dishes, when she heard the doorbell ring, she dried her hands off and walked to the door. When she opened it, a man in an Army uniform stood before her.

"Mrs. Fields?" Pam didn't want to answer, fear instantly filled her heart as she hesitantly answered. "Yes?" The man took off his hat "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your husband was killed in action last night."

Pam put a hand over her mouth and began to cry "Colonel Fields was a good man, one of the best I knew, again...I'm sorry" The man turned and walked away, Pam shut the front door and took a deep breath and slowly walked up the stairs.

Emily turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Jesus mom you scared me" When  
>Emily saw the look on her moms face she grew concerned. "Mom whats wrong?"<p>

Pam took a deep breath "A man from your fathers unit just came to the house and"... Emily suddenly cut off her mother. "No! Its not True! He can't be dead! He was supposed to come home this month!"

Pam held her daughter tightly "I'm sorry baby...he isn't coming home..." Emily started to sob as she hugged her mother, Pam couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The one reason for Emily wanting to join the army was gone, she no longer felt the bravery she once had.

"Its not fair mom...why...why did it have to happen" Pam rubbed her daughters back comfortingly as she tried her best to answer. "I know baby, I know...but he died doing what he loved..." Emily lost the strength to talk, she couldn't do anything, she just let herself cry.

A/N Short I know, BUT. The next chapter is longer thats why this one is short. I know what its like to lose someone in the military. When I was in basic, a girl in our unit died, she was in the barracks next to mine. anyways, enjoy the next chapter, its a tear jerker. :(


	9. Goodbye Is Too Final

The church bells rang throughout the town as the people slowly gathered one by one as they watched the men in their dress uniforms walk slowly, carrying a black coffin down the road. Others held candle lights, tears in their eyes, everyone who knew Colonel fields was there to show their support.

Oh a man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries  
>and high above the church bells start to ring<br>and as the heaviness the body oh the heaviness settles in  
>somewhere you can hear a mother sing<p>

Emily and Pam walked behind the men, silently as they reached the cemetery, Aria and Hannah stood next to Emily and Pam. The preacher stepped forward and began to speak "God giveth and god taketh away. Sometimes those of us who hear those words misunderstand meaning. They often think Why? Why take something so precious away?" Emily cried silently as she held her mothers hand.

then it's one foot then the other as you step out onto the road  
>how much weight? how much weight?<br>then it's how long? and how far?  
>and how many times before it's too late?<p>

calling all angels  
>calling all angels<br>walk me through this one  
>don't leave me alone<br>calling all angels  
>calling all angels<br>we're cryin' and we're hurtin'  
>and we're not sure why...<p>

"Today we are here to say farewell to Colonel Fields, a man who died while serving his country, but also a man of passion and a father, a husband, a neighbor. But let us not mourn his leaving this world, but celebrate his memories"

The general made his way to Pam as she sat in the chair before her husbands coffin, he laid a folded American flag into her lap and then saluted her. "I'm sorry for your loss, your husband was a good man, one of the best I knew" Pam's hands ran over the flag as her tears fell upon it "Thank you"

and every day you gaze upon the sunset  
>with such love and intensity<br>it's almost...it's almost as if  
>if you could only crack the code<br>then you'd finally understand what this all means

but if you could...do you think you would  
>trade in all the pain and suffering?<br>ah, but then you'd miss  
>the beauty of the light upon this earth<br>and the sweetness of the leaving

The General turned toward his men "Ready" The men pointed their rifles into the air "Fire" The gun shots echoed throughout the sky. "Fire" Emily felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach as her mother held her hand tightly. Aria and Hannah laid their hands upon the two as they cried. When the men lowered their guns Emily stood up and placed a rose onto her fathers coffin and laid a hand upon it.

"I'm going to miss you so much dad...I'll always remember the good times we all had" Pam then stood next to her daughter placing a rose and a family picture onto her husbands coffin. "Even though you came home...I wish it had been to come home in our arms..." Emily turned to her mother and began to cry in her arms.

calling all angels  
>calling all angels<br>walk me through this one  
>don't leave me alone<br>callin' all angels  
>callin' all angels<br>we're tryin'  
>we're hopin'<br>we're hurtin'  
>we're lovin'<br>we're cryin'  
>we're callin'<br>'cause we're not sure how this goes

Pam let go of her daughter to shake hands with some of the others from the neighbor hood, Aria and Hannah hugged Emily. "Emily, I'm so sorry for your loss" Hannah rubbed the side of her arm "If you need anything just call" Emily nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I know the two of you aren't on speaking terms, but it means so much to me that you came" Aria and Hannah nodded silently. Emily turned to see her mother getting in the car, "I have to go home now, I'll talk to you guys soon"

"Take all the time you need Emily" She nodded at Aria before she left, Aria turned to Hannah "Hannah..." Hannah gave a slight smile "It's okay Aria...you don't need to say anything, I know you didn't sleep with him. But right now, we need to be here for Emily" Aria just nodded silently as they watched Emily and her mother drive away.

**Fields Residence **

Emily stood in the kitchen next to her mother, she took a deep breath "I know this probably isn't the best time to tell you...but...my paper work went through...I'm...supposed to be sworn in next week" The sound of a dish shattering in the sink made Emily jump, her mother turned to her with tears in her eyes. "Your father just died in battle, and now your telling me you still want to go? No, I won't allow it"

Emily wiped her eyes "Mom, its what I want...and dad..would be proud.." Pam cut her off "He's gone Emily! I'm not letting the only daughter I have get sent off to the same fate!" "Mom I'll be fine! Dad would want me to go and you know that!"

Pam turned to her daughter "How do you know that Emily! How do you know that after your training you won't get sent to Iraq or, or Afghanistan!" Emily grabbed her mothers arm "Even if I do...I'll be safe...mom I can't just no go...I'm already in the door"

Pam hugged her daughter tightly "I just don't want to lose you..." Emily held onto her mother "You won't...I promise..." Pam let go of her daughter and rested her hands on her cheeks "Your so much like your father...determined...confident...I support your decision in this...and your right...your father would be proud"

Emily smiled at her mother "Get some sleep, I'll clean up" Pam nodded silently and walked out of the kitchen. Emily slid down to the floor and covered her face and began to cry, everything was seeming to fall apart, but for her mothers sake Emily had to be strong.

**Montgomery Residence **

Aria walked into the living room and sat down quietly, her mother walked out of the kitchen and handed her a cup of tea. "You okay?" Aria nodded silently, "Poor Emily, I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I had lost you or dad...I just...don't know what I can do for her, ya know?" Ella sighed and placed a hand onto her daughters knee.

"All you can really do is just be there for her, support her" Aria sipped at her tea and rubbed her eyes "I'm scared...what if Emily goes off and doesn't come back?" "Oh sweetie, don't think like that. From what I've seen and from what I know, Emily will be just fine." Aria nodded. "I know...I just...I don't know...its like we are all getting further apart"

Ella, pulled her daughters hair behind her ear "Those things are going to happen Aria, but you have to move on. And I know you guys will always find a way to talk with one another" "I hope so mom"

**Hastings Residence **

Garret sat down beside Melissa "Saw you at the funeral today" Melissa gave a smile "I have to keep up appearances don't I? Whatever it takes to keep them off my trail I will do, I'm not going to screw up" Garret chuckled.

"What makes you so confident the girls won't find out that your the new A once Ian is out?" Melissa laughed lightly. "Who would ever suspect a single mother? And besides when Ian gets out, he's going to hide out in the house, nobody will no he's here"

Garret shook his head "If you say so, but your word is only good for so long. If you do get caught, you better not take me down with you" Melissa turned to him. "And If I do?"

Garret walked over to Taylor and picked her up from the play pin "Because, you'll never see this little girl again. Ian drug me down with him and because of that I got fired. I won't make the same mistake twice Melissa." Melissa felt a tug in her chest. "I'll make sure your name isn't brought up if things do go bad"

Garret grinned "Good, I'm glad were on the same page"

A/N Damn, Garret is a prick. Feel bad for Melissa?


	10. Unexpected

**Fields Residence **

Emily took a deep breath as she stood in front of her mirror, the past month was filled with anger, joy and sorrow. Everything seemed to be slowly getting better, but now all she had left to do was tell her friends she would be leaving at the end of this month. "You alright honey?" Emily turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking of how I'm going to tell Aria and Hannah that Im leaving at the end of this month" Pam smiled. "Just tell them the truth" Emily nodded and took a deep breath, this was going to be hard.

**Cafe **

Hannah and Aria both looked at one another in silence, it was then Aria couldn't help but ask Hannah the question thats been on her mind. "So...are you and Caleb back together?" Hannah smiled a bit "Yeah, we are. What about Ezra?" Aria took a deep breath.

"Never told him, didn't need too because nothing happened" Hannah tapped her fingernails onto the table and glanced at the clock. Finally Emily had walked in and sat down, "Well its about time, what took you?" Emily looked at Hannah then to Aria.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you guys this but, I'm just going to say it" Aria rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "Tell us what?" Emily bit her lower lip "I'm leaving at the end of this month" Hannah and Aria looked surprised.

"Your really going to go...even after what happened?" Emily looked at Hannah knowing she was referring to her fathers death. "Yeah...he'd want me to go, and besides its something I really want." Aria tensed but spoke up.

"Where are you going to?" Emily sighed "Fort Jackson South Carolina, thats where I'll be for basic training" "Aren't you scared Emily? I mean there is a war still going on" Emily shook her head. "I'm more nervous than scared,"

Aria looked over at Hannah then to Emily "What's your job?" Emily smiled "Field medic, I'll be with the infantry most of the time" Hannah's eyes went wide.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Emily sighed "Its part of my job that I'll be learning" Aria wiped a tear away, "So in other words you'll be in the middle of the gunfire, thats comforting"

Emily then stood up "Look, is a little support too much to ask from my best friends?" Aria stood up as she and Hannah hugged Emily. "We're just scared for you is all.." Emily hugged them both back. "I'll be fine.." The three of them sat back down in silence, neither Hannah nor Aria said anything more.

**County Jail**

Melissa sat in front of the glass looking at her husband, he gave her a smile "What did my lawyer say?" Melissa sighed "He told me that your chances of getting out aren't so good, but he thinks he can get you out on parol" Ian rubbed his temple and sighed.

"How long is that going to take?" Melissa gave him a half smile "Anywhere from a month to three months" Ian slammed his fist onto the table "Dammit Melissa I can't take this shit anymore, I've been in here for over three years"

She wiped away a few tears "I'm doing what I can honey, honestly" Ian sighed "What about Garret?" Just hearing the mention of his name reminded her of Garret's threat, but she thought it best not to tell Ian. "We're handling things just fine"

"When can I see Taylor again?" "I'll bring her in next week. Just hang in there Ian..I will get you out I promise" Ian smiled at Melissa, hoping that she would get him out.

**Hastings Residence **

Veronica walked into her old house and looked around "Melissa honey, you home?" She walked into the living room and saw Garret playing with Taylor. She tensed up and took in a deep breath "Garret...what are you doing here?" He stood up and walked towards Veronica "Hello Veronica, its nice to see you"

A chill ran up her spine but she stood her ground "I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter and granddaughter, regardless of what the court thought, I still don't trust you" Garret merely chuckled and smiled. "Oh come on now Veronica, don't be like that" She walked around him and picked Taylor up.

"What are you doing?" Veronica turned around "I'm taking my granddaughter to my house, and away from you" Garret pulled out his gun and pointed it at Veronica "I don't think so, Taylor is the only leverage I have over your daughter...so put Taylor down and sit"

Veronica felt her body tremble and did as she was told, she sat on the couch and began to panic "Look I'm sorry alright...just please...let me leave with her and I won't say a word...I promise" Garret kept his gun on her and smirked. "That's what Ian said, and look where that got me...I'm not stupid, the minute you leave your going to call the police and I can't allow that"

She tensed as he picked up Taylor and kept the gun pointed at her "Now, pick up your phone and tell Melissa to come home, its time we all had a truthful talk." Veronica reached for her cell and dialed her daughters number.

"_Hello?_" "Melissa, hey sweetie...I stopped at your house, listen I need you to come here as soon as you can." "_Why, has something happened? Whats wrong?_" Garret clicked the gun as he overheard the conversation between the two. "Nothings wrong sweet heart, I just...I just miss you is all, so please come home okay?" "_Alright I'll be there soon_"

Veronica closed her cell phone "She's on her way" Garret smiled again sending another chill up her spine. "Good, now sit there and stay quiet" Veronica did as she was told, fearing what was going to happen when her daughter got there.

A/N Tense...no?


	11. The Truth Hurts

**Hastings Residence **

Melissa shook her umbrella out on the porch and wiped her feet, opening the door she let out a sigh. "Mom, you here? Sorry I'm late it was pouring down rain" Melissa waited for her mother to answer but heard nothing. She walked into the living room and saw her mother sitting on the couch "Mom? Whats wrong?"

Just then Garret walked around the corner holding Taylor in one arm, and with his free hand he pointed the gun at the two. "Welcome home Melissa" Fear and panic filled Melissa's heart when she saw Garret holding Taylor. "Put her down..." Garret simply smiled, he put Taylor into her play pin and stood in front of it.

"Now then, Melissa I believe its time you told your mother everything" Veronica looked at Garret and then to Melissa. "Don't make me do this Garret, please" Garret grinned "Oh come on Melissa, surely she wants to know why Spencer had to die..."

Veronica's heart jumped in her chest at the mention of her youngest daughters name, she turned to Melissa. "What is he talking about Melissa?" Melissa bit her lip and shook her head as tears began to fall. "Tell her Melissa!" Melissa jumped when he shouted.

"Its my fault Spencer is dead mom..." Veronica shook her head "No it isn't its Ian's" Melissa choked back a few sobs. "I knew he killed her and I forgave him mom! I took his side on everything over Spencer's and I still love him" Veronica felt a tug at her heart, she pulled her hand away from Melissa's.

"Now tell her what we're planning..." Melissa grit her teeth "Im trying to get him out of jail..." Veronica stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you! He murdered your sister for Christ sakes! and your going to just forgive him!"Melissa felt tears in her eyes.

"If it weren't for Spencer and her stupid friends Ian never would of been arrested in the first place! They need to pay for what they've done." Veronica slapped her daughter across the face, the echoing sound made Garret chuckle to himself.

Melissa turned away with tears in her eyes as she looked at Garret "Happy now?" Garret then grinned "No. I want you to pick up that bat over there, and hit your mother over the head with it, and make it hard"

Melissa shook her head "You can go straight to hell! I'd never do anything to hurt her" Garret sighed and guided his gun towards Taylor. "Do it or I kill Taylor, I'd have no problem doing it either" Veronica felt knots in her stomach as she glared at Garret.

"Your a sick man...you need help" Garret pulled back the glock "No please don't!" Melissa shouted as tears fell. "Melissa just do what he says honey!" Melissa sobbed as she picked up the bat and walked back over to where her mother stood.

She looked at Garret with tears in her eyes "Please don't make me do this, I'm begging you" Garret's face reddened with anger "Fucking do it! Now!" Melissa cried out as her mother touched her face. "I love you honey...no matter what happens remember that..."

Melissa trembled as she lifted the bat, she cried out when the bat struck her mothers head with a sickening crack. Veronica thudded to the floor with her eyes closed and blood seeping from her skull. Melissa dropped the bat and fell to her knees shaking and crying, "Why did you make me do it!"

Garret smirked "Because, I can't have her alive after all we talked about" Melissa stood up and ran at Garret. He fired his silenced pistol, the bullet grazed the top of her left shoulder making her stop in her tracks.

"Now you know who's still in charge...go outside and wait in the car, don't try anything stupid or I will kill your daughter" Gripping her shoulder Melissa left the living room and went outside and into the car. Garret tucked his gun away and went outside into the barn and grabbed a container of gasoline. He opened the cap and began to pour it through the house, he stopped at the front door.

Picking up Taylor he left the living room and opened the front door, lighting a match he threw it into the living room and quickly shut the door. As he put Taylor in the back seat, Melissa saw the flames and began to scream. Garret got into the drivers side and drove off "No! Mom! Oh god please stop the car! Stop!"

Garret hit Melissa over the back of the head with his gun, her head lulled to the side as he let out a sigh "Finally she shuts up" Garret kept a low profile as he kept driving through Rosewood, heading for the highway.

A/N Only a few chaps left!


	12. Our EnemyIs Our Friend?

**Hastings Residence **

Veronica could hear the sounds of men yelling outside the house, her vision blurred as she opened her eyes. Smoke began to fill her lungs as she coughed repeatedly, there was a loud crash as part of the roof fell into the kitchen. Knowing she couldn't even manage to stand at the moment, Veronica had to stay calm. She was positive the firemen would find her, at least she hoped they did before it was too late. Even though she was mad at her daughter, Melissa was all she could think about. If Veronica did get out of this alive, she would make sure somebody knew what he was planning.

Emily ran up beside Hannah and Aria "I just got your message, how did this happen?" Hannah shook her head "I don't know, I just heard the sirens and then saw the house on fire" Aria put a hand to her mouth when she saw the roof collapse.

"You don't think anyone was inside do you?" Emily bit her lip "I hope not..." Just then the girls saw a fireman carrying someone out of the house. "Is that...Melissa's mom?" Hannah asked squinting.

"Oh my god it is..." Emily shook her head "Wait a minute, why is Melissa's mom even back? She wouldn't come home unless something was wrong," Emily and Hannah looked at Aria. "That's true, maybe something was wrong with Melissa" Hannah looked at Emily after she said that

"So then...where's Melissa?" Emily and the others heard their phones go off, they opened them and read the message "If you play with fire, someone is bound to get burnt...-A"

**Along The Highway **

Garret pulled the car over and got out to stretch, he rubbed his head and sighed as he looked around. Inside the car Melissa began to stir, she looked in the rear view mirror to see her daughter safe and sound. Melissa took a deep breath, she knew if she tried anything he would kill her or worse her daughter. But she had to get away, slipping out of her seat belt, Melissa slid over to the drivers side.

She started the car, Garret turned around and ran towards the car "Hey!" Melissa wasted no time in speeding off. "Get back here you bitch!" Melissa looked over her shoulder then turned back to the road.

Regretfully the only thing Melissa could do was go to those she wanted to tear down by words and threats, she had to go to the girls.

**Rosewood Hospital **

The girls sat in the waiting room patiently, since none of them were related to Veronica they were given no information. Luckily enough Aria's mom had convinced the doctor to tell her how Veronica was doing. As Ella walked into the waiting room, the girls stood up, "How is she?" Ella sighed looking at her daughter.

"Well she doesn't have any type of burn injuries, I'd say shes just a bit shaken up from the fire" Hannah leaned forward resting her elbows onto her knees. "Did they say what caused the fire?" Ella shook her head. "No, but I overheard one of the state troopers talking, somebody purposely set fire to the house"

Aria felt a tug in her heart "Who could do such a thing? I mean, is Veronica alright? What about Melissa and Taylor?" Ella shook her head "Melissa and Taylor weren't in the house, but from what I overheard Veronica was attacked. The doctor said she had been hit over the head with a blunt instrument. "

"So somebody was trying to kill her?" Ella nodded silently "Why would somebody do that?" Ella stood up looking at the girls. "It's hard to say, but thankfully she's alive"

Ella looked at them "I'm going to go on home if you need me call me Aria" Aria nodded at her mother. As soon as Ella was gone the girls looked at one another "You think A had something to do with this?" Hannah and Emily looked at Aria.

Hannah sighed "It'd be a pretty big coincidence if A didn't. I think Veronica must of known something" Emily paced around. "So if she did know something then A must of wanted her out of the way" Aria stood up and shook her head.

"We should leave and figure this out at home" Just as the girls were getting ready to leave, Melissa walked in. She ran up to the girls "Is my mother alright?" Aria and the girls nodded "Yeah, she doesn't have any burn wounds, but she was hit in the head"

Melissa looked at Hannah after that comment and felt a tug in her chest "I need to tell you guys something, but not here" Emily looked at Melissa curiously.

"Whats so important that you can't tell us now?" Melissa sighed "Just come with me to the cafe" The girls only nodded, as Melissa left, Hannah and Emily got into Aria's car. Aria started her car and drove to the cafe.

**Cafe**

Melissa exchanged looks with the girls for a few minutes before she decided to speak up, taking a deep breath she looked at the girls. "The reason I called you here is because, I know about whats been happening with you three"

Hannah looked at Melissa with a blank expression "What do you mean?" Emily and Aria were just as confused. Melissa didn't feel like playing around or waiting for the girls to figure out what she was trying to say. "I'm A"

The girls felt like their hearts stopped, they looked at one another and then to Melissa "Wait a minute...we thought Ian was A..." Hannah looked at Aria and Emily before glaring at Melissa.

"Wasn't it enough that you didn't believe your sister over your psychotic husband? and now your telling us your the one who's been sending us threatening messages? So what were you the one who nearly killed Aria?" Emily and Aria told Hannah to keep it down.

Melissa shook her head "No, no. Thats not it. I never attacked Aria, that was Garret. I was just so mad that I wanted you three to suffer like I did." Emily felt a lump in her throat "So Garrets still involved...where is he now?" Melissa said nothing.

Aria reached across the table to place her hand onto Melissa's "We all know you wouldn't of come here to tell us all this unless there was a good reason. Melissa bit her lower lip. "I never expected things to get so out of hand. He said if I didn't do as he asked he would take Taylor away from me. He made me hit my own mother over the head with a bat...he forced me to tell her about Ian"

Aria and Emily should of been mad, but they couldn't be, Melissa looked like she was in enough pain, she was hurting, but Hannah thought otherwise. "I'm sorry guys but I don't feel bad for her, in fact I could care less what happens" Emily and Aria turned around sharply "Hannah!" Hannah shook her head and ignored Aria.

"Look in my eyes this is what she gets. She sided with her husband and look what happened to Spencer. Now she wants our pity after getting involved with Garret and becoming A? Hell no."

Emily looked at Hannah. "Hannah, how can you be so mean?"

Hannah crossed her arms as she stood and looked at Melissa "Im not mean, im just not blind to the truth. You of all people Aria should feel the same way as me. She nearly killed you twice. What about your family that night?" Melissa stood up quickly.

"I had nothing to do with that!" Everyone was beginning to stare. Hannah scoffed and walked away. "I'm done with this bitch" As Hannah walked away, Emily and Aria looked at Melissa "I don't blame her...I wouldn't blame any of you for hating me"

Emily shook her head "All that matters is you came to us. Now all we need to do is go to the police and..." Melissa cut Emily off "No. No cops. I can't If I do that I may never see Taylor again." Aria let out a sigh. "Just tell us everything you know, and we will go from there" Melissa nodded. It was going to be a long tough road ahead for the girls, but maybe just maybe they could end this nightmare, for good.

A/N TWIST!


	13. Extreme Measures

**Cafe**

Melissa wiped away a few tears after explaining everything to Aria and Emily, she couldn't help but cry. "So, now that we know everything Garret and Melissa know where does that lead us?" Aria only shook her head. "I still think we should go to the police" Melissa stood up.

"No, I've already told you I can't...Taylor wouldn't have anyone left" Emily sighed "So we set him up..." Melissa and Aria looked at Emily.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Melissa waited for Emily's response. "Aria and I will tell him we know everything. In exchange for Melissa we want to be left alone" "Wait you want to use me as bait?"

Emily nodded "Only long enough for the police to get there." Aria bit her lip "No, its too dangerous. Chances are Garret won't fall for it, he has to know that she came to us by now." Emily crossed her arms, "Wait a minute...Melissa, how much did you say your mom knew?" Melissa then looked up "Everything...but you don't think.."

Emily looked at Aria then to Melissa "She might tell the police, we have to go talk to Veronica, now" Melissa and Aria followed right behind Emily.

**Rosewood Hospital**

Aria and Emily stood next to Melissa as she walked over to Veronica's bed, she leaned down with a smile and took her hand. "Hey mom...how are you feeling?" Veronica looked like she had been crying for hours, no doubt over the events that took place earlier. "I've been better, my head still hurts but the doctor said the medicine should kick in" Melissa squeezed her moms hand lightly.

"I'm so sorry mom, for everything I wish I could take it back" Veronica shook her head its alright, Its not all your fault." Aria and Emily stepped forward "We know what happened, but we came here to ask you some questions." Veronica looked at the girls then back to her daughter "You told them?"

Melissa nodded quietly, "Just listen to them mom, they can help more than you know, thats why I went to them" Veronica let out a sigh as she lay her head back onto the pillow "Okay, ask me whatever it is you need to ask"

**Marin Residence **

Hannah lay down on her bed thinking about what Melissa had told them, how she became A after Ian was arrested, it made her sick to her stomach. But the way Hannah looked at it, Melissa deserved what she was going through. Hannah heard the sound of footsteps downstairs, she sat up and got off her bed. "Mom, are you home?"

Walking down the steps Hannah called out for her mother again, but when there was no answer she began to feel scared. "Screw this..." The moment Hannah pulled out her cell phone a strong pair of shoulders knocked her into the wall. Hannah hit the mirror and fell to the ground groaning, she screamed as she kicked the man off of her.

"Stop! Get off!" When he grunted and fell back Hannah got to her feet "Oh my god Garret!" Hannah ran into the living room, Garret was right on her heels, tackling her down, Garret and Hannah smashed through a glass coffee table.

Garret straddled Hannah and pointed his gun right at her "You see this! I suggest you stop fucking moving..." Hannah winced from the bits of glass that had cut into her but she was more scared of the gun in her face. "Okay...I wont move.." Garret picked Hannah up by the collar of her shirt and led her outside.

It was already getting late, so Hannah doubted anyone saw or heard what was going on at the moment. "Where are you taking me..." Garret opened the door and pushed Hannah inside, "We're going for a ride, your my leverage..."

Hannah felt a lump in her throat "Leverage...?" Garret laughed a bit as he drove off, "If I want Melissa back I'm going to need you for a trade, now...call your friends tell them I've got you.."

Hannah shook lightly as she did as she was told, she called Aria.

The phone rang a few times _"Hello?_" Hannah took a deep breath "Aria listen to me, Garret was in my house and...i'm sorry..." Garret ripped the phone from Hannah's grasp "You tell that bitch Melissa if she doesn't meet me down at the pier at midnight, Hannah here is going to die" There was a pause on the other end of the line.

**Rosewood Hospital **

Aria and Emily looked at one another, fear and terror struck them "what do we do?" Veronica shook her head "Call the police now" Melissa took the phone from Aria's hand "You listen to me Garret...leave the girls out of this, they've done nothing wrong!"

"_You don't call the shots anymore babe, right now I do" _ Just then Hannah's voice came over the phone again. "Emily, Aria...I'm sorry but I am so done with this game..."

"Wait Hannah, what do you mean...Hannah!" The girls listened as they heard shouting and screaming "_Crazy bitch! Let go of the wheel!_" The sounds of brakes being slammed and metal crushing was the last thing the girls heard before the phone went dead.

**Inside The Car**

"_You listen to me Garret...leave the girls out of this, they've done nothing wrong!" _Hearing Melissa's voice still made her uneasy. Garret only laughed "You don't call the shots anymore babe, I do" Hannah then spoke into the phone, tears streaming down her cheeks "Emily, Aria...I'm sorry but I am so done with this game" Hannah knocked the cell phone from Garret's hand as it fell to the floor of the car.

"Wait Hannah, what do you mean...Hannah!" Hannah ignored Emily's voice, she grabbed onto the steering wheel and jerked it hard to the right. Garret grit his teeth swerving all over the road as he tried to gain back control. "Crazy bitch, let go of the wheel!"

Hannah let out a scream when the car went over a guardrail and smashed through a tree, rolling over and over. The sound of metal crushing hurt her ears, the last thing Hannah saw was Garret flying out through the windshield, then everything went black.

A/N dun dun dun...


	14. Friends Forever

**Along The Highway **

Hannah's heart beat loudly in her chest, her breathing was shallow, she struggled to open her eyes as she lay on the pavement. Looking in the distance she saw Garret laying on the ground, he wasn't moving. Hannah took a deep breath, letting out a scream of pain when she went to sit up, a large gash ran across her abdomen.

She could hear the faint sounds of her cell phone ringing in the car. Crawling over to the wrecked vehicle Hannah reached for the phone, only to be pulled back by Garret.

"You stupid bitch!" Hannah screamed and kicked him off of her Garret fell back holding his broken arm. His face had been covered in scratches and deep cuts from the glass and pavement, he pulled out his gun and started laughing.

"I don't need you...I don't need anybody!" Hannah started to feel drowsy, no doubt due to the blood she was losing by the second. She then heard tires screeching, she looked to see a pair of headlights stopped behind her. "Don't move Garret! Drop your weapon!"

Two figures stood there, not daring to move until they knew it was safe to approach Hannah and get her to the hospital. Garret started shouting at the two policemen "Your not taking me down...I wont go to jail! They deserve to die!All of them!" Hannah screamed when she heard a gun shot, followed by two more it was only then when she sat up more did she see Garret dead on the ground.

The two officers ran up to Hannah as she lay back down "This is officer Barry, we need an ambulance at our current location, Highway thirty two, asap we have an eighteen year old female, severe wound to her lower abdomen" "Copy that"

Hannah smiled a bit as she looked up at the two officers, "Just get me home..." That was the last thing Hannah said before she lost consciousness.

**Rosewood Hospital **

Ashley ran down the hallway seeing Aria and Emily standing there "Where is she? Where's my daughter?" Aria and Emily looked up at her "In intensive care, thats all we were told" Ashley looked around until she saw Officer Barry standing there.

She walked up to him "I don't care what it takes you better make sure whoever did this to my baby girl suffers." He looked at her "Mam, calm down I understand..." Ashley cut him off.

"Like hell you do! How would you feel if you came home, to your house trashed and your daughter missing! She was kidnaped for Christ's sake! And you just now found her?" Officer Barry took a deep breath "We had little to go on, but the culprit is dead...now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of"

As Officer Barry walked away Ashley put a hand over her eyes, Aria and Emily looked at one another "I just hope Hannah is okay...but its all over...its finally all over" Emily nodded in silence. The doctor came out and walked up to Ashley, Aria and Emily walked closer so they could hear if Hannah was alright.

"We finally got the bleeding to stop, shes going to need a blood transfusion, but there was no severe damage to the tissue in her liver. A few stitches and a few days of rest and your daughter will be just fine." Ashley finally felt relaxed for the first time in a few hours, she turned to the girls with a smile.

"Thank you for being here..." They only nodded as they hugged her, she then walked over to sit down.

**A Few Hours Later**

Emily and Aria waited patiently outside of Hannah's room, they knew that her mother had wanted to spend some time alone with her. Melissa walked over to the girls "How's your mom?" Melissa gave a smile "She can go home tomorrow..." Emily looked up at her "What are you going to do now?"

Melissa only smiled and said nothing, it was then Officer Barry had walked down the hall placing handcuffs onto Melissa. "I'm going to do what I should of done, turn myself in...I know my mom will take good care of Taylor"

"Come on Miss Hastings..." Melissa let a tear fall as she was escorted from the hospital Aria and Emily were shocked. "She turned herself in..." Aria was just as shocked as Emily was "And now everyone will know the truth...poor Veronica...she's going to go through so much"

It was then Ashley walked out of Hannah's room "She wants to see you" Aria and Emily stood up walking into the room. Emily closed the door as they then sat on Hannah's bed.

"Strange the three of us keep ending up in the hospital huh?" Aria and Emily laughed lightly "Yeah...but that won't happen anymore...Garret's dead, and Melissa turned herself in" Hannah looked at Aria shocked.

"What? When?" Aria shrugged. "She had to of called the police not too long now all that's behind us and we can finally move on" Emily chuckled.

"Hopefully it stays that way..." The girls all laughed. A was dead, and his partners now behind bars.

**Six Weeks Later **

Aria and Hannah ran up beside Emily as Ella started taking pictures "Smile and say Bon Voyage!" The girls said it in unison. After the pictures were taken Mrs. Fields hugged her daughter tightly. "You be sure to call when you can alright?"

Emily tried hard to fight back the tears "I will, I will write all of you everyday" Ezra wrapped his arms around Aria as he smiled at Emily "Be sure to use proper grammar" Emily couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever you say , just take care of Aria"

Ezra smiled "I think I can handle my wife while your away" Emily then got into her car and waved as she drove away. Hannah walked up to Aria and smiled "Well your married, Emily's off to basic training, where does that leave me?"

Caleb ran up behind Hannah and hugged her "A few weeks with me at the beach" Aria and her mother laughed. Ashley stood there with her arms crossed "Don't come back telling me I'm a grandma either"

Hannah's face went red "Mom!" Aria couldn't help but laugh, "Alright, now I want everyone in this picture. You too Ashley and Byron. Mike stand next to your sister." Ella set the camera on the table and pressed a button. She quickly ran over and stood in the picture.

Aria sat next to Hannah on a bench as everyone else gathered around the table, "I wish Spencer was here with us...to celebrate" Hannah gave a soft smile "She is here...and just like Alison, she's free now..." Aria nodded in agreement.

"Yea...now all we have to do is wait a few months to talk to Emily" Hannah looked at Aria "I already texted her." Aria started laughing hard. "Lets make a video" Hannah nodded. Aria took out her phone as they both spoke in unison. "We'll miss you! Don't forget about us, best friends forever!"

They both laughed, then ran over to join everyone else at the picnic table set up outside. Their friends were justified and they could all move on with their lives. Though Spencer and Alison were gone, they would never be forgotten, friends always stuck together.

A/N END! YAY!


End file.
